


Harry Potter and the Boy with Sea-Green Eyes

by CloudDuskUwU (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CloudDuskUwU
Summary: An Adult Harry is sent to New York City by the Minister of Magic, his best friend Hermione Granger. He meets a boy with Sea-Green eyes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Finding a Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag, please help.

Hermione had shown Harry an image before he had left: a simple image of a pine tree on a hill. He had been agitated by the fact that there was so little to go off of, elated that he would see America, and excited for the challenge. Now? Now he was just tired. The plane ride had been bumpy, he couldn't apparate overseas, and a child had been screaming the whole 6-hour-ride, so he hadn't even gotten a moment's rest. Sighing, he rested his head further against the glass window, looking out at full blankets of fluffy clouds. But, in a matter of a few seconds, the clouds had been passed, and a city of twinkling lights and traffic revealed itself below.

He had hoped it wouldn't be so late when Hermione booked the flight, but after checking the time on the Muggle phone she had given him, 7:58EST was revealed. At least he was in 'the city that never sleeps.' That fact could help with his late arrival.

The sound of the intercom above turning on dinged, and he faintly tuned into the British-accented voice that spoke words of relief. "We are now arriving in New York City, 8:00 Eastern Standard Time."

Clenching his fist in anticipation, Harry stared out the window as they flew into JFK. The lights of the building glowed a lazy yellow, but he could see a brighter color along the runway. For his first time riding a plane, he was surprised by the ease of it. He'd expected to throw up, tremble, fear the fact that he was so far from the ground. He'd expected his stomach to be tied up in knots, not that it wasn't, but that was just anxiety. Yet, here he was, landing so far from home.

The lady sitting next to him grabbed her carry-on, a massive hunk of plastic and rubber. Much too large for the above-seat compartment. He had his luggage in the underbelly of the plane, and a simple bag, which he hooked around his neck. Irritably, the lady managed to remove the bag, turning it sideways and carrying it as she squeezed down the aisle. He simply walked, ducking luggage and people as he went. Walking down the ramp, it hit him. He was really here in New York. It wasn't just skyscrapers and blinking lights, it was a sprawling mass that barely contained its over 8 million people. The pit in his stomach only grew, but he exited the ramp, walking to the exit of the building after fighting for his luggage, and apparated away with a wave of his wand.

He ended up in a different place than he'd hoped.

Well, not exactly _against_ what he'd hoped, he was now on that hill in the photo, but he'd been hoping for a good night's sleep. And yet, here he was. Looking out at the empty canvas of a strawberry field next to a pine that radiated strange and powerful magical energy.

Then a boy appeared from behind it.

He first noticed that the boy was short, he looked about 12, and that was quickly followed by the striking nature of his Sea-Green eyes. They seemed to move on their own, alight with color and mystery. He clenched a pen tightly, examining him like he was some wild animal, before relaxing. Taking a closer look, confused enough now by the Sea-Green of his eyes, he looked at the thick swathes of windswept raven hair, not unlike his, but raven instead of a complete mess. He was tanned, faintly olive-skinned, and had more than his fair share of scars.

"Hello mister," he sniffed, "what're you doing here? Hunting for demigods?"

Harry was taking aback. Hunting? Demigods? Was this boy hurt, in trouble, insane, all three? It seemed reasonable enough from what he'd heard about Americans. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, his attention was drawn back to the boy, who shook his head.

"No, you look too confused to be a monster. And you're too old to be a demigod. Who are you Mister..?" the boy trailed off.

"Harry," he started, voice slightly hoarse from lack of use over the flight. "Harry Potter."

The boy smiled, pulling on the sleeves of his Neon-Orange shirt, which said something in a language that wasn't English. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Harry. You seem nice, but you sound weird. Where are you from? I swear to Zeus, if you say Tartarus, I'm going to stab you." The last sentence was muttered, but thunder rumbled in the clear skies of the background.

"I'm from England." He paused, making sure his wand was in easy access up his sleeve before continuing. "Where am I? I seem to have gotten myself lost."

"That's a long way to have been lost from, Mr. Harry. You're at Delphi Strawberry Service, in New York. You're lost over a sea, kinda like what my mom used to tell me about my dad. Did your parents ever lie to you like that?" his eyes sparkled innocently.

Harry choked on his air, drew a shaky breath, and spoke. "My parents are dead. And you haven't yet told me your name?"

The kid gave a toothy grin, twirling a pen in one hand. His Sea-Green eyes seemed to move like the seas. "My name is Percy! 'Nd if you're in New York, you probably have somewhere to be. Why don't you come to visit tomorrow? It is pretty late." He looked up at the sky for a second before his gaze returned to Harry.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."


	2. Now There's a Second Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds the boy with Sea-Green eyes walking through New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: I killed Sally. Plot. Or maybe this'll be a one-shot too? Who knows? I sure don't! This is unplanned!
> 
> ...
> 
> Someone please give me tag lessons.

Harry had slept a night in the hotel. He didn't know what he'd do from here, and he didn't have an inkling of an idea of what Hermione wanted with the so-called 'Delphi Strawberry Service.' All he knew was that he was awake, it was 2:00PM, and that he was miserable and wanted coffee.

Walking out of the hotel lobby and into the bustling streets of New York, he tried to get his bearings. There was a starbucks not far down the street, and a smaller coffee shop a block away. He went with the second option after seeing how busy the starbucks was.

It was brick and stucco, with graffiti art of a cherry blossom tree cascading leaves down it's front. The inside was more homely, hosting a small library and a selection of pastries encased in glass. Walking inside, a brunette with graying hair and a smiling face stood by the counter, typing into a laptop. She had a name tag that said 'Sally' pinned to her apron.

She smiled as she saw Harry enter, closing the laptop. "Hello sir, what would you like to order?"

Harry stared at the menu, surprised by the selection. In the end, he decided on a simple Medium Roast with 1 shot of creamer, and a few chocolate chip biscuits. She accepted his money thankfully and with a smile, and he went to sit down at one of the tables, reading one of the books while he ate, before leaving. He was in New York, and he had time to explore, so he would. Checking 'Google Maps,' an app on the 'phone' Hermione gave him, he walked into Central Park.

To his surprise, he saw the boy sitting on a bench under a tall oak tree decorated with spanish moss. He was staring into the distance, playing with the same pen from the day before. He chuckled.

"Looks like we really will meet again Percy."

Percy practically jumped up in surprise, smiling. "'m not too surprised. Always seems to work out that way."

Harry shrugged and sat down next to him. "Really does."

The two sat there quietly for a moment, listening to the rustling of the leaves in the autumn breeze. It was peaceful. _Was._

But the boom of a gunshot sounded from not far away, and screams, screams too similar to the anguish he'd heard in the war with Voldemort, echoed in his ears.

He leaped off the bench and looked off in the direction of the sound, not unsurprised to see Percy joining him. Yells came from the small coffee shop he had been out not long earlier. The sirens of police cars and an ambulance sang proud.

From beside him, Percy's eyes widened.

"Mama?" he whimpered.

His heart sank. Something awful happened, and it happened to the little boy he'd only met yesterday yet had already become attached to.

All his hope went that nothing more would happen in the coming moments. Knowing his luck, however, something would. That something did, something that sent shivers down his spine.

A blood-chilling, venomous growl.

* * *

He had left, the growling having just been a chihuahua. His nerves were on fire. No, he didn't want to leave Percy. But the boy was whisked away by social services. However, he did manage to garner a phone number. It was on a small, blue strip of paper, messily scribbled in black ink. Percy has gifted it to him himself.

Harry was conflicted. In the few short interactions he'd had with the boy, he'd already grown attached. Yet, he'd only had those same few short interactions.

Setting his glasses on the bedside table of his hotel room, he rubbed his eyes. He stared into a mirror that took up one of the walls of the room, staring intensely at the white mark of his scar. He'd been orphaned and left with awful relatives. The foster system was similarly terrible. Percy had said he had no other family, other than what he had found at his summer camp(which Harry had found wholly adorable). Maybe. Maybe he could take the chance?

He typed the phone number into his phone, cursing as he almost typed in the wrong digit.

"Hello? Yes. I'd like to adopt Perseus Jackson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after returning the bolt, but before Percy went home for the summer, in case you were confused.


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry calls Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person won't have died in the wizarding war, but only said one. This will be Lupin, and I will not elaborate on why.

The social services said that they would have to prepare the paperwork, and would get in touch with him in a few days. In the meantime, he had to prepare. There was no need to surprise Hermione by bringing a child back to England with him, and he was rather inclined to tell her. She'd always told him he'd make a wonderful father, but he'd never wished for a relationship, and never thought of having kids of his own.

He pressed the call button, breath hitching in anticipation. It was only a short moment before Hermione's voice rang clear from the other end of the call. "What is it?"

"I found that hill place in the photo." He paused, choking on his own words. "Met a kid there."

Hermione groaned in mild annoyance. "Bloody Hell Harry, just get to the point.

His end of the call was quiet for a moment. It was broken by a rather slurred message by the speed at which it was spoken. "I'mfosteringthekidnow."

She said nothing, at a loss for words. Steadying his breath, Harry elaborated. "I saw him at Central Park after I first met him. His mother was killed in a shooting at a coffee shop in the same time. He wrote out the social service's number and gave it to me. I didn't hesitate when asking for the paperwork."

The Minister of Magic sighed. "Okay. Um... come back to England as soon as you can. There's some paperwork you'll need to fill out."

Nodding, the beep sounded for the end of the call. For the breadth of the following moment, Harry was silent, expressionless. But a smile consumed his face. It felt good to do good. It'd be funny to see how Ron would react. Same with Lupin, who hadn't aged so much due to his Lycanthropy. The next few days would be interesting, to say the least.

He set the phone back down on the table.


	4. Tea Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Percy to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Percy went to camp a few years sooner, at 6 years instead of 12. So, he's nearly 7 now. The prophecy was also aged down from 16 to 10. Gabe doesn't exist. Demigod children of the Big 3 also attract more monsters, but not outside of America.

A day had passed, stacks of paperwork has been filled out, and Percy sat on the second bed of his hotel room, doodling something on a hotel notepad with a cheap ballpoint. It was strange to have him around, even though it had only been a few hours so far. He was going through everything to make sure that adopting Percy into his society would work out. Obsessing over the countless sheets of paper one last time, he adjusted his wire-framed glasses and turned to Percy.

"We'll be flying to England tomorrow. As you asked, you'll be able to go to your summer camp by summer." Percy nodded at his words. Though, the boy had been quiet the whole time. It wasn't so odd, what with the trauma he had just been through, but he'd have thought the action would be more extreme. He didn't have to understand, but he could empathize. They were both orphaned, but at different times and were at vastly different stages in life.

The two flew to England the next day, and quickly he took Percy to the exact telephone booth necessary. Percy was confused, until the cavernous Ministry headquarters revealed itself.

"Now that I've adopted you, you should know that I'm a wizard. Yes, wizards and witches exist. They exist all over the world, even in America. My friend, Hermione Granger, the current Minister of Magic, requested to meet you." He smiled kindly at the boy, who's still-frightful gaze lingered on the fountain within the limits of the room. How he'd honed in on that in the hustle and bustle of people, the adult was unsure. But the lift had just landed on the floor, so he took Percy's hand, and apparated to Hermione's office.

Hermione was sat at her desk, signing some papers with a raven feather quill. There was a small stack of books and 3 half-empty ink pots on either side of the two stacks of papers, one finished and the other not. Removing his gaze from the peephole, he knocked at the door.

She waved her wand, and the door unlocked. A light of surprise took to her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. "I was expecting the head of the MACUSA, but that appointment isn't until later, I believe. It's good to see you Harry, is that the boy?"

He nodded, "yes. Percy, Hermione, Hermione, Percy."

"I find it a bit funny how you adopted him after only a few days." She set down her quill, getting up to greet him.

"Lots of people adopt having known the child less." His remark was offhanded, yet Hermione still nodded.

"Are you ready for the magical adoption process?" she waved her wands, and two more chairs appeared by the desk, which Harry and Percy accepted gratefully.

He shook his head. "You haven't actually told us about it." The seat creaked as he leaned back slightly in it.

Hermione nodded again, grabbing some papers and two plumy red quills from a drawer. "You sign the papers with the blood quill. They're imbued with magic, so they'll give Percy a complete adoption, and they'll reveal any hidden house lineages for you Harry, Percy. It'll hurt, as the ink will be your blood."

Watching to see if Percy nodded, which he did, he nodded along with. Smiling, she set a paper in front of each. "You'll both sign each once. One's for lineages and the other is for adoption. If you don't do lineages, there could be complications with the magic."

Messily scrawling his name on the adoption sheet, he watched the paper light up a deep blue for Percy, and Hermione's eyes widen in astonishment. Shaking her head, she handed him his own lineage paper, which remained the same dull parchment color.

"You're a descendent of Le Fay." Hermione's voice was no more than a whisper, and she stowed the lineage papers in a drawer. "Nevermind that, the adoption works out. You're free to go home." 

Shaking his head to get out of his shocked stupor, he smiled at Percy and held out a hand. "Come along. Let's go home. You must meet Remus."

Percy nodded, accepting the hand. Percy waves his wand, and they apparated back to the telephone box, quickly stowing themselves inside. And, as soon as they reached the surface, the two disappeared with a thunderous crack.

"Welcome to your new home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is either going to be a once-off, a short series, or a set of one-shots. We'll see!


End file.
